Evaluate the following expression when $b = 5$ and $a = 4$. $8$ $b$ $ + 8$ $a$ $ + 3$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${b}$ and $4$ for ${a}$ $ = 8{(5)} + 8{(4)} + 3 $ $ = 40 + 32 + 3 $ $ = 75$